


Expectations

by Darknightjess (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Darknightjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Thejennabides Lotrips Slash Wedding Ficathon. Idea she originally posted<a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/thejennabides/384082.html"> here. </a></p><p>I could not have completed this fic without Renee.  She babysat and held my hand through it, I didn't let her beta it, so any errors are all mine… but she poked my muse and slapped me around. *snuggles her madly*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Thejennabides Lotrips Slash Wedding Ficathon. Idea she originally posted[ here. ](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thejennabides/384082.html)
> 
> I could not have completed this fic without Renee. She babysat and held my hand through it, I didn't let her beta it, so any errors are all mine… but she poked my muse and slapped me around. *snuggles her madly*

The beginning of Dom and Orlando's relationship started out loud, drunken and fraught with jokes, laughter and friendship. No one expected anything less from their wedding.

* * *

The first time that Dom and Orlando kissed, the evening had been filled with an incredible amount of beer, music, dancing and a complicated game involving a peanut, a shot of Schnapps and Elijah lying on the floor giggling until tears rolled down his cheeks into his ears.

Later that night, Dom ended up at Orlando's house, both of them passed out in a heap on top of the covers of Orlando's bed, and somewhere in the middle of a night gone chill and damp, Dom's nose was pressed against Orlando's lean tanned chest and Orlando's arm was slung companionably around Dom for warmth, and then suddenly there was a shift press tug grind and two pair of eyes snapped open in the black velvet dark.

As they each lay there with their hearts skipping erratically, their lungs stuttering for breath and a flush creeping up to warm their faces, a tongue flicked slowly softly out and a nipple pebbled and tightened at the contact, and a moan was followed by a gasp. Orlando arched and Dom lifted and their mouths collided in a messy, hard desperate kiss.

* * *

"You're gonna what?" Elijah asked, squinting past the cigarette clamped in his teeth and flapping at the cloud of smoke hovering around his head.

"I think he said they're getting married." Billy answered, sticking a finger in his ear and wagging it about.

"With--like a wedding and everything?" Elijah asked with a squeak, gaze swinging back and forth between Dominic and Orlando.

Orlando blew out a huff of air and stepped forward, "What are ya deaf or daft? Yes, we're getting married, so with a wedding and everything. You haven't had a problem with us dating or--well fucking for that matter for the past five years, so suddenly you have a problem with us marrying?" His face was red. Dominic reached and lay a warm hand on his arm, not sure what to say and wondering why Elijah, of all people, was having a problem with this.

Elijah cut his eyes around the hotel room, standing he strode to the dresser, hitching up his too big jeans and grinding his cigarette out in the ashtray.

Dominic glanced at Billy with a questioning look. Billy shrugged and spoke to the young man, "Elijah? What's the problem?"

Elijah mumbled, his back to the others.

"Pardon?" Billy asked politely.

"What? What'd he say?" Orlando said, looking at the other two in distress.

"Speak the fuck up." Dom said angrily.

Billy, raising his hand in a silencing motion, walked to the young man and placed his arm around him. "What's the problem then, Elijah?"

"I said," Elijah turned at the touch and clearing his throat firmly stated. "I said that I am not wearing a fucking dress." He crossed his arms against his chest and thrust his chin out defiantly.

Billy stared.

Orlando blinked.

Dominic clutched his stomach and fell to the floor in great whooping snorts of laughter.

"Oh for the love of..." Orlando said and then lapsed into laughter and dropped to the floor, pulling Dominic to him. Elijah stood until the scowl he was wearing dissolving into an evil grin, tongue poking slyly between the gap in his teeth. He looked over at Billy who was barely containing his laughter behind both hands pressed against his mouth and burst into a fit of giggling.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning of their wedding, Orlando woke to the sensation of Dom tucked against him, nuzzling in a half awake manner against the sleep moist tender flesh of his neck. He smiled in the soft gray light of the dawn and arched against Dom, hearing a pleased hum as they twined and rubbed together lazily.

"You m' mmmph mppth, luv you." Orlando said, a yawn turning the words into mutters and mumbles spoken into the mussed tufts of Dom's hair.

"um hum too, yeah." Dom answered as if any sounds spoken between them, coherent or not, would be understood and then he licked the point of his tongue across Orlando's shoulder.

"Still wanna do this yeah?" Orlando asked smiling and nuzzling into Dom, pulling him closer, breathing in the warm morning scent of him.

"Nothing better to do today, waves are gonna be shite." Dom answered and moving his head slightly, licked across Orlando neck, eliciting a low growl from him.

"Only reason, huh?" Reaching Orlando fisted his hand in the spikes of Dom's hair sticking up.

"That and--uh," Words failed him as Orlando pulled his head back and scraped the sharp edge of teeth across his throat. "And that. And yeah, do that, yeah more. Need. Please. More. Yesss."

And the rest was lost in hums purrs gasps moans and cries of passion as they worshiped each other with lips tongue fingers hands mouth teeth.

* * *

Orlando stood and fidgeted as his mother smoothed his hair and straightened his collar. "Mum, please." He complained, but smiled at her as he said it.

"What? I just want you to look nice. Can't believe you're getting married. It seems like just yesterday you were running around in knickers climbing on things and jumping off." She said with a quiver in her voice and teary eyes.

"Yes it was yesterday as a matter of fact I was at their house and saw it." Mother and son both turned, smiling at Billy as he spoke. "They're ready for you, if you still want to do this thing." Said with a grin.

"Why, think I shouldn't?" Orlando asked, smiling.

Billy shrugged, grinning. "Well you could do better, but then I've seen you dance, so..."

Orlando grabbed at Billy as his mother stepped out of the way and the two men tussled, laughing and tickling out of the room.

* * *

"I now pronounce you married, you may kiss."

A deafening swell of silence and then cheers erupted.

The click snap of Viggo's camera sounded.

Elijah, wearing tan slacks and a black dress shirt, yelled, "Hell yea!"

Liv clapped her hands, giggling.

Music started and Billy called for someone to come dance with him.

Bean laughed and flirted with the young lady passing out the glasses of champagne.

Standing with hands clasped on each side of Dom's face Orlando broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together and whispering, "no matter where I go, what I do, I'll always come back to you. You're my center, my anchor. I will love you forever."

"You're trying to make me cry now, aren't you? You wanker?" Dom said smiling and placing a gentle kiss on Orlando's lips. "That was lovely. Why didn't you want to write our own vows if you had that in you?"

Orlando pulled Dom to him smiling and kissed his forehead, pressing soft warm lips against him. "Because vows are for everyone else, those words are for you only, like my heart."

Dom felt tears prickle his eyes and raising his hand ran a finger across Orlando's lip. "I will always love you." He said quietly and caught Orlando's mouth in a kiss.

* * *

The torches on the beach flickered and shone in the night breeze. Laughter swirled heady and sweet, mixing with music and voices and carrying across the sand.

Champagne flowed along with giggles and tears, toasts and increasingly raucous stories were offered and the reception became loud, drunken and fraught with jokes, laughter and friendship. No one had expected anything less.


End file.
